The Sunlit Moon
by Nemerb
Summary: Bonnie and Shego begin to have strong feelings for eachother, can these two women achieve total happieness. Bonnie x Shego Rated M for Lemon Parts. Other Yuri pairings possibly
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters in this fanfiction. Disney Does.

This is a Bonnie x Shego Frantic. Other pairings, Kino, Kim x Bonnie and Kim x Bonnie x Shego pairings may appear in future chapters

The Sunlit Moon

Shego eagerly rushed to the phone in her kitchen, which had been ringing for about a minute. Shego viewed the Caller ID and realized it was her old nemesis, Kim Possible. Drakken had fired Shego and Shego made amends with the red-haired action hero.

"Hello, sorry

"Hi Shego," Kim said over her phone, " Want come to over tonight for movie night, Bonnie and I have been eager to watch this new horror flick."

"Sure," Shego responded in a cheerful tone. "I'll be there. What time should I arrive?"

"Six o'clock is good, I promised to meet Ron at Buenos Nacho at five."

"Ok see you there"

Shego arrived at Kim's quaint house at 6:10. It was a stormy night and the roads were difficult to navigate, even for Shego on her motorcycle. Shego ran through the door. "Sorry I'm late, the roads were brutal"

"It's okay," said Bonnie, "We haven't started the movie yet. In fact, we were just waiting for you to arrive."

"Where's Kim?"

"She's upstairs getting her room clean."

"Typical, Possible always was a perfectionist"

The two sat in silence as they waited for Kim to come down the stairs. Kim was the common link between the two. Kim started the conversations and Bonnie and Shego usually argued throughout the entire topic. Kim was used to this and accepted the fact that it was their way of showing friendship to each other.

Kim glided down the stairs quietly and slowly crept up behind Shego. Bonnie, who was sitting opposite of Shego was fully aware of what was happening and tried to hold back her giggles.

"Boo!" Kim shouted from the black leather sofa.

Shego was unstirred and merely muttered, "I would know your footsteps anywhere Kimmie." Bonnie let out a light giggle as Kim and Shego said their hellos.

"Ok, lets watch the movie," Bonnie finally suggested after her two companions were comfortable in the largest recliners in Kim's living room. Kim removed the disc from it's case and placed it inside of the DVD player. After a few menu screens, the movie finally began. Into the first our or so, the storm outside was picking up steam. The trio could hear lightning strike outside of Kim's small shack of a house.

"I hope that it subsides soon, I can hardly hear anything, can't your television get any louder?" Shego shouted over the loud roar of rain outside.

"I think it is just a cloud burst," said Bonnie, "I'm sure we will be good to go soon" Five minutes later, the rain ceased and Bonnie let out a haughty sigh. All of a sudden, a lightning bolt struck and the house went dark.

"Great, now what are we going to do?" Shego annoyingly stated.

"We could enjoy each other's company," Kim suggested.

"No, seriously." Shego said.

"Kim, is your heater electric powered?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I'm feeling a draft," Bonnie stated with a shiver, "Do you have a back up?"

"No, I can't afford it."

"So what are we going to do?" Bonnie asked in a teeth chattering tone.

"We could go to the hot-tub around back." Kim stated, " I saved a ski-resort once, the owner hooked me up with a solar powered hot-tub.

"I remember that," Shego added, "Drakkon was trying to harness the power of ice, it didn't work out so well. That was the last time we bought our parts for the Doomsday Device at Smarty-mart."

"Kim, how is it that you saved the world numerous times, and not one person could give you a backup generator?" Bonnie asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, maybe because I haven't fought a villain who wants to destroy the heating industry. Okay, let's go. You guys can borrow some of my bikini's. I'll go get the hot-tub ready.

Bonnie had changed her clothes inside of the computer room of Kim's house, she was the second one out to the back. The purple bikini was just her size and comfortably supported her supple body. Kim was already relaxing in her red bikini. She seemed to be in a state of hypnosis he eyes were unfocused and appeared to be looking at the telephone poll located near the front of her house. Bonnie entered slowly, so she would not distract Kim from her trance. The water was surprisingly hot. "The people who invented this solar water heater were really good at it," she thought. After ten minutes of luxurious silence in the hot spring, Shego opened the door. Bonnie looked in amazement at Shego. The bikini Shego had chosen was light green with a black trim, defiantly something you would find at a local beach, the strange thing was is that the bikini appeared as if it would fall off of Shego's ample body. The fabric part of the bikini looked like it took hours to tie and the strap was clearly digging into Shego's back. Shego apparently did not notice Kim and clumsily splashed into the pool. Water splashed into Kim's mouth.

"Peh," Kim spit up the water, "Didn't you see me?"

"No, I was to busy trying to walk in this tiny thing." Bonnie laughed at this lame joke and after that it was silent for what seemed like ages, except for the occasional groan when Shego tried to adjust the small top.

"Let's play truth or dare," Kim said, "I know it's a childish game, but any game can be better than this lousy silence."

"Okay," Bonnie eagerly agreed.

"Whatever," Shego dictated coolly.

"Bonnie truth or dare," Kim asked in a soft tone.

"Truth."

"Aww," Kim sighed, "Okay, have you ever seen a woman naked?" This was a strange question, especially this early in the game. Bonnie thought about it for a minute. She opened her mouth, speechless, and then pondered it some more.

"I guess not" Bonnie said quietly.

At this Shego let out a polite laugh, "That's hard to believe," she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Bonnie questioned.

"Nothing"

"Your turn Shego," Bonnie said excitedly, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Shego said confidently.

"I dare you to run around the house without your top on," Bonnie said, as if it was a challenge, rather than an order." _She won't do it. She's two self-conscious. She's afraid. _

To Bonnie's utter surprise, Shego said, "Thank you, I've been dying to get this boa-constrictor of a top off." Shego slowly raised her hands behind her back and untied the tight knot. The strings snapped back and Shego removed the top. Bonnie noticed that Shego's bust expanded quite a bit. Before Bonnie had a long look, Shego was off on a trip around the house. When she returned, she eased herself back into the spa with a light, "Ahh"

"Okay Kimmie," the now half-naked Shego stated, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," the peppy redhead stated.

"Hmm," said Shego, expecting a dare, " What is your favorite color."

Kim was angered by this, " What! How come you guys get good ones, and I get a stupid question that I am sure both of you could answer!"

"Next time, I'm sure you will say dare," Shego stated with a freindly wink.

"I will, and by the way, my favorite color is red, like my hair"

"Bonnie, truth or dare?" Kim asked

Feeling a bit excited, Bonnie said "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Shego!" Kim exclaimed.

"I am not going to kiss her." Bonnie quickly remarked, " I don't even like Shego that much!"

"Too bad," Kim said playfully, "You have to, you said dare."

"Okay, fine," Bonnie said sadly, "Shego, pucker up"

"I don't mean a normal kiss, I meant a full on make out," Kim quickly added.

"Possible, are you trying to torment me?" Bonnie said impetuously. Secretly, Bonnie had wanted to kiss Shego every second after she had come out with her tight bikini.

"You could say that," Kim narrated, with a smile.

Shego interrupted, "Are we going to do this or not?" Shego started to motion for Bonnie to come closer to her.

Shego's eyes remained alert until the moment of impact. Bonnie felt as if a match had been lit inside of her. Bonnie's tongue entered Shego's mouth and lightly explored its new surroundings. Shego was surprised at Bonnie's sudden intrusion and almost spit it out, but there was a warm taste to Bonnie and Shego found it comforting. After Bonnie was done exploring she caressed the roof of Shego's mouth. Bonnie felt Shego draw her closer. Bonnie allowed this to happen and began to wrap her legs around Shego's back. Shego's toned body felt like a missing puzzle piece to Bonnie's slender one. Bonnie retracted her tongue allowing Shego to enter its new domain. Bonnie's mouth tasted good, like a dream made of marshmallows. Shego held her tongue in Bonnie's mouth until she felt a light squeeze on her left bosom. She peered down to see Bonnie's right hand.

"I think I hear my Kimmunicator," Kim lied, she knew that Shego and Bonnie had liked each other and waited for this moment. Kim quickly and quietly left the back yard.

Bonnie had noticed that the in the bubble bath had stopped and noticed that the Shego's bikini bottom was floating on top of the pool of warm water. While this was happening, Shego had been peevishly stroking Bonnie's perfect sized breast. Bonnie let out a light moan as Shego moved from side to side enthralling into the valley between each when she switched. Bonnie lightly pushed Shego downward. Shego was impressed by this girls pace, as it was much like her own. Shego slowly left a trail of kisses down to Bonnie's clit. Shego slowly removed Bonnie's small bikini bottom and shifted towards her prize. Shego playfully kissed the outer layer before using her tongue to enter. She explored these very new surroundings, leaving a large area for another session of exploring. Bonnie's body was convulsing fast at the same rate as Shego's. Then the two lovers stopped, realizing that there activity was almost over. Shego removed her tongue from the girl's now fluid filled hole. Because she was underwater she could not fully enjoy Bonnie's love interjections. Shego pressed her body up against the small girl. Bonnie's breasts were nothing in comparison to Shego's, but Shego found comfort in the girl's light features.

"Do you love me." Shego whispered into Bonnie's ear.

"Let me think," Bonnie said with a weary smile.

"That wasn't a question," Shego said as she lightly pinched Bonnie's body. "There's your punishment."

"I love you"

"I love you to, sweetie," Shego whispered, "Now, let's get some sleep." Shego slowly lifted up the Bonnie. Bonnie's legs immediately wrapped around Shego's rear end as they did during the beginning of the passionate session and her arms wrapped around Shego's strong neck. Shego smiled and lightly kissed the head that was buried between her breasts. As they were walking, Shego licked her wet lips. They tasted like a sweet fruit, indefinable and delicious. Shego gave a slight groan when her lips were clean, as she longed for more of Bonnie's sweet love fluid.

Shego carried Bonnie into Kim's bedroom and gently placed her into the lavishly clean bed. Bonnie's arms were still tightly wrapped around Shego's curvy frames.

"Don't leave."

Shego gazed into the tan goddess' glassy eyes. "Okay, I will stay with you tonight." Shego squeezed into the bed with Bonnie. There was only enough room for one person, so Shego lightly placed Bonnie on the edge.

Seconds later, Bonnie was sound asleep, on top of Shego's body. Bonnie's body felt like a cover, it was very warm and molded to her figure. Shego thought to herself. _This is the person I want to be with, for the rest of my life._ Shego wrapped her arms tightly around Bonnie's slender body. Bonnie gave a slight embrace, to tired to even move.

"I will love you forever."

End of first chapter. Hope you like it so far, constructive criticism appreciated.

----------------

Next: The morning after.


	2. Morning After

I do not own Kim Possible or it's characters, Disney does

Chapter 2

Bonnie awoke on what she originally thought was a cloud. She squeezed the lumpy surface and nestled her head on top of it. She coyly opened one eye to find that it was her lover's, Shego, soft skin. Bonnie was amazed that someone who was constantly fighting could have such smooth, perfect skin. Shego had a serene smirk on her face. Bonnie realized that Shego was pleased with the events of the night before. After gently rubbing the pale beauty once more, she gazed at the clock. It was seven in the morning. Bonnie rested her head against Shego's neck and slowly wandered back into dreamland.

When Bonnie awoke, Shego was gone. Bonnie looked for her new teddy bear, but she was no were to be found. Bonnie heard Kim's shower running and then realized Shego must be taking a shower. Bonnie slowly got out of bed and entered the kitchen.

"Did you two have fun last night?" Kim said suggestively.

"You could say that," Bonnie said with a polite smile.

"Come on," I could hear you shouting even while I was trying to read.

"Okay, I admit, it was amazing. I had never had an appetite for someone as much as I did for Shego. She was always mysterious and very seductive."

Just then Shego entered the room in one of Kim's lace braziers. "Kimmie, did you take our clothes?"

"Yes, I thought they could use a wash." Kim stated in a motherly tone.

It was then that Bonnie realized she was stark naked, sitting in a plastic chair, inside of her best friend kitchen. Bonnie didn't care, she was focused on Shego. The bra she had chosen was more constricting than the bikini from the night before. Shego's bosoms looked like they were going to break free from there new prison. Shego noticed Bonnie's sensual glare and bit her own bottom lip sending a vibrant message through out the room.

"So, what's for breakfast," Shego asked Kim.

"I haven't made anything yet," Kim said, "Usually I just order something from the local coffee shop."

"I'll make something," Shego said and she began searching Kim's kitchen for good ingredients. "Kim, what's with all this junk food, how do you stay so slender?"

"What can I say, I work out a lot."

Finally, Shego found some ingredients for her pancakes. She mixed them together and began asking the two other females at the table if they wanted strawberry's on their pancakes, or not.

Shego flopped two pancakes onto two plates. Shego then lifted up her lover's body, sat down, and placed her tan pet on her lap. The two fed each other until they were all done. They end of breakfast was marked with a tender kiss.

"Real appropriate guys," Kim said.

This comment might has well been ignored. The two were staring at each other so deeply that it felt as if time was standing still.

Later, Bonnie and Shego decided to retire to Kim's room once more.

They started at each other for one hour, carefully examining the other's facial expressions. An eerie silence filled the house. After Bonnie was satisfied she slowly moved closer to Shego's face. Shego began to look around. Waiting for the moment to strike.

"Bon" was all the green skinned criminal had to say before Bonnie jumped on her. Shego was not ready for the assault so she was knocked back onto the bed. Bonnie immediately took advantage of this moment by planting her mouth square on to Shego's Bonnie dove her tongue into the villainess' mouth. Bonnie held Shego as close as possible, trying to feel like her puzzle was complete once more. The feel of Shego wearing the lace brazier was not as comforting as Bonnie imagined. Bonnie suddenly pulled Shego up by slowly retracting the kiss, but still leaving her tongue deep inside Shego's mouth. She pulled the bra up and off of Shego's body. Bonnie took a moment to admire the goddess in all of her glory, before clutching her as tight as she could. The cloud feeling had returned and the feel of Shego's body was once again amazing.

Bonnie could not resist any longer. She retracted her kiss and slowly began to rub Shego's exposed chest. While cupping the right breast in her left hand. Bonnie's mouth had already attached itself to Shego's other and most amazing asset. Shego's breasts were enormous and Bonnie was surprised how she could be so agile with all the extra weight. Shego groaned for more, which pleased Bonnie. The tanned vixen had expected Shego to be hard to please, as Bonnie was the student to Shego's apparent mastery. Satisfied with her work on Shego's twins, Bonnie began to contemplate her next move while passionately kissing Shego once more.

Bonnie jammed her two fingers inside of Shego. Shego let out a happy shriek and clutched her new pet closer. Bonnie loved the feel of Shego longing for more. Bonnie wiggled around leaving no stone left unturned. Bonnie then focused her attention on the point she had rubbed that made Shego moan the loudest. She advanced deeper on this point. Shego was feeling as if she was going to explode. Bonnie removed her wet hand from Shego's body and licked it curiously. It tasted like a sweet beverage on a hot day. Bonnie caressed Shego's surprisingly warm skin. Shego leaned in for a final kiss. Shego had never tasted her self before, and she thought if it was from anyone it would have to be the limber, young vixen who was the apple of her eye now. Mixed with Bonnie's tongue her fluids tasted sweet. Bonnie took her napping position onto of Shego, this time it was Bonnie who gave a tight embrace and Shego who could barley move.

"I will love you until the day I die"

With that statement said, Bonnie collapsed into Shego's perfect body.

-----------------------

Sorry for this short chapter, deeper story next installment, R+R please.


End file.
